1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices and methods for removing water from a subterranean wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
The presence of water is natural gas wells is a significant hindrance to the production of natural gas. Water naturally migrates into a wellbore along with natural gas from the surrounding formation. In the beginning of production, the gas flow rate is high enough that it carries the water to surface. As the well matures, the flow rate begins to drop. Eventually, water collects in the wellbore to the point where the production rate becomes very low. In some cases, the weight of the water increases pressure within the wellbore and prevents gas in the surrounding formation from entering the wellbore.
Prior art approaches to the removal of water from a natural gas well are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,211,242; 5,501,279 and 6,629,566.